Kiss Me Through the Phone
by TsukiNoKagura
Summary: After finding out about the true identity of DAISY, Teru decided to keep it as a secret. But what if Kurosaki knew about her discovery? Fluffy One-shot! May contain spoilers.


**Kiss Me through the Phone By TsukiNoKagura**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Dengeki Daisy, Motomi Kyousuke does and I love all of his mangas._

_Summary: After finding out about the true identity of DAISY, Teru decided to keep it as a secret. But what if Kurosaki knew about her discovery? Fluffy One-shot! May contain spoilers._

_Note: May contain a tiny bit of OOCness and there's no slave no. 2 and hardly any other characters in this one because they make things so much more complicated. Call this semi-AU._

* * *

_**Dear Daisy: **_

A girl with medium-length black hair typed into the small screen of her mobile phone as she sat alone in the classroom.

_**How are you? Today Kurosaki praised me for my hard janitorial achievement in plucking the weeds out of the garden.**_

She smiled as she looked out of the window to see a man with spiky blond hair outside taking a nap. He was her neighbour and supposed 'master', the guy is ultra hyper lazy and smokes a lot.

_**I like it when people compliment me; it makes me feel very special. Kurosaki is someone who hardly ever commends me, so I feel even greater when he does it.**_

Turning back to the email she was sending, Teru corrected a few typing errors and grammatical mistakes; the messages she sent to Daisy are all free of any kind of slip-ups anyone can make in the Japanese language; she had gotten into the habit of reviewing every single character in the message just in case it wasn't 100% perfect.

_**From Teru**_

She typed her name at the end the email and after revising one more time; she pressed the 'send' button and shut her phone. Teru put it away in her bag and gazed outside once again; she laughed silently to herself as Kurosaki perked up from his slumber as his mobile's email notification rang.

Teru had just recently known about Daisy's true identity, after the music box incident she had never told a soul about what she found out.

She saw the blond man fiddling with the keys of his own phone, and then moments later she received a text from Daisy.

_**Dear Teru,**_

_**It is great to hear that you are working hard, make sure you don't overwork yourself. I'm glad that you are enjoying time with your friend. I am doing great and also enjoying some gardening. Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**DAISY**_

Teru could not hold back her laughter, so she burst our giggling in the classroom. AS IF Tasuku Kurosaki is doing any work, all that lazy idiot does is sleep all day and leave all the work for her to do.

How she wishes that she could just tell him about everything and get it over and done with. She really liked Kurosaki (more than a friend) as a friend and didn't want to hold back her emotions anymore, in frustration she drew out her phone and began typing:

_**Dear Daisy:**_

_**I KNOW about your true identity, I KNOW that you are really Kurosaki… I…**_

She instantly slammed her phone shut; how could she be so rash and have such an outburst? The only reason why she did not even show any signs of discovery around the both of them is that she did not want to lose Daisy- her only mentor. Although she hates to admit it, she also could not afford to lose Kurosaki- the only person who constantly looks out for her.

A crisp ringing sound echoed throughout the classroom, signifying the end of lunchtime and to Teru the beginning of (hell) janitor duties with Kurosaki. _Or should I say Daisy_ she muttered bitterly to herself.

What she didn't realise is that the external screen of her phone read _**Message saved to drafts.**_

* * *

Teru flung her carry bag over her shoulder and headed outside, the sun was beating down and the sky was clear of any clouds, another beautiful sunny day; perfect for doing some gardening or just her janitor jobs.

"Ok slave," the so-called school janitor said with his eyes still shut"there's lots of work we need to do today, so pick up that rake and get going" at that he turned over and began (fake?) snoring.

"Damn you Kurosaki go bald!" Teru shouted as she whacked the man on the head, but he did not budge. That stupid lazy ass, if he put the word 'we' in the sentence shouldn't he be doing work as well?

After a few more whacks and punches the petite girl gave up, there's no way in the world Kurosaki will do any work today, she groaned and collapsed down next to the man's sleeping form, muttering curses to herself.

_Well _Her optimistic side exclaimed cheerfully _Then I'll just do I all by myself! That Kurosaki would just give me trouble by telling me to bring him water or something!_

_Che_ her pessimistic side rolled her eyes _Stupid baldy, leaving all the work for me ALL THE TIME and getting paid without doing anything!_

Teru decided to listen to her happy side after the intense debate within herself, after all, Kurosaki did help her as DAISY, and she is a joyful girl anyway.

She sat up, leaving her bag next to the blond man and left for the flower patch with the rake over her shoulder.

* * *

_She's gone… _Kurosaki mentally told himself when he heard the girl's footsteps fade away. He 'woke up' from (fake) sleeping and raked his blonde hair. Now he didn't have to flatten out the new flower patch at all. _But she may be upset… _his Daisy side said as he sighed, took out a cigarette and got out his phone, at least Daisy can reassure her…

_**Dear Teru: **_

He was an expert at typing on all electronic devices, it didn't took him long to start the message.

_**I heard your friend left all his work for you to do again, don't worry; gardening is a nice leisure activity to keep yourself occupied with. **_

_**From DAISY**_

He smiled before pressing the 'send' button, flipped the flap shut and went back to his lounging position from earlier; lighting up his cigarette.

It wasn't until a brittle DING rang in his ears. Isn't that Teru's email alert? Did she lose her phone here?! If that would be the case then she would be so worried!

His brown eyes roamed around until he saw the girl's bag; his conscience told him that it is unwise to look inside a lady's bag, but his evil side told him that she's just an A-cup unladylike shortie brat and he's a thug anyway, no need to act like a gentleman.

He of course listened to his bad side, save for his gentleman side trying to knock some sense into him.

It wasn't long before he got his hands on that certain crafty little device, took it out and just stared at it.

It wouldn't hurt to look inside… right?

But the phone had already decided for him, suddenly a notification sound was heard and out of pure reflex Kurosaki flipped opens the device, on the screen it read:"_**Draft Message to DAISY still unsent, check now? **_"

_Draft Message? _He mused _what is so embarrassing about it that made her cancel sending it? _Teru was never the type to hesitate when sending messages, or so he thought… Knowing that it is not nice of him to look at the contents of her drafts but out of curiosity he pressed the "_**Yes**_" option.

…his cigarette dropped to the ground when he read the momentous content.

* * *

She knew about his identity? When the heck did she find out? Does that mean since his cover was blown he (and Daisy) had to leave her forever?

Sure Souchiro had forewarned him that his mission as DAISY will eventually bring him lots of pain and his will be forever bound to his DAISY character until the day of discovery, but he had not expected it to come this soon.

_You are so cruel Kurebayashi…_

* * *

When she returned from tiresome work Teru only found Kurosaki still sleeping, that lazy baldy…

But he just looked so… peaceful when he is dreaming away, with a lingering beam on his face and his hair all tousled up. And at that moment she wondered if his brute side was just a mask he put on to hide his real persona; which through DAISY she discovered is a very kind, gentle, protective and caring person.

When her honey eyes trailed to his lips she had no idea what came over her, slowly she bent down until her face was inches away from his and she could feel his breath on her face.

_No… I shouldn't be doing this…_ she scolded herself, standing back up _I'm only 16 and he is a ma…_

"Giving up so soon midget?"

The petite girl was suddenly swept back down until her head hit Kurosaki's chest; unable to get up due to the pressure of his embrace she silently protested to herself and just stayed still; he had no intention of letting her go anyway.

"Oy" the blond man spoke up as he held Teru's chin in one of his hands so she was looking straight into his eyes.

"I know" he announced simply to see her eyes widen with shock and confusion, he smirked at this cute expression.

* * *

"P…Please…" Teru replied as tears began to well up in her eyes "C…can we pretend that nothing ever happened… d…don't leave me…I need both you and DAISY in my life…" she felt pathetic for begging and quietly sobbed into his firm chest, which suddenly began releasing calm and soothing auras.

"Idiot…" he whispered and gently pressed his lips to her forehead "I meant I know that you nearly tried to kiss me, not the other thing, but since you told me and all…"

"DAMN YOU KUROSAKI GO BALD!"

He smiled as he endured through the punches and curses she threw at him.

* * *

_**A/N: And VOILA! Finally finished writing this! Blame me for the poor quality but since there are so few fics in Dengeki Daisy people start writing and let's all create a new fandom yeah?**_

_**Lots of you must have expected a kiss at the end, but then I couldn't bring myself to write it… **_

_**My friend that's absurd. I LOVE IT is writing a parody to this, go check it out when it's out…**_

_**Well, hope you have enjoyed and please REVIEW and I shall try to write a chapter with a kiss (^^).**_

_**~Tsuki**_


End file.
